O Retorno da Baratinha! XD
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: ONE SHOT! Recomendável ler MISSÃO RANKING S. A baratinha havia morrido. Mas será que morreu mesmo? XD Humor...talvez? XD


Zetsu era um cara estranho.

Mas não somente porque ele parece uma planta carnívora.

Nem por ser preto e branco;

e falar com si mesmo.

Dizem que a característica mais estranha do Zetsu é que ele come coisas estranhas.

E esse foi o fim de nossa companheira, baratinha.

Mas será que foi o fim mesmo? Oõ

**VOCÊS PEDIRAM!!! VOCÊS TERÃO!!! XDDD**

**O RETORNO DA BARATINHA!!!**

**OneShot – "Capítulo 2" (Agora é o fim mesmo que eu tenho fic pra acabar. XD)**

Bem, como dizíamos, Zetsu comia coisas estranhas.

E o fim da baratinha foi no estômago dele.

Mas não foi exatamente o fim.

Sim, nossa baratinha ainda vive.

**Zetsu: **Tô me sentindo estranho. -.-

Ouve-se um barulho vindo do estômago de Zetsu.

**Zetsu: ****-Abre a boca-** Será que foi alguma coisa que eu comi? -o-

Um pequenino vulto negro salta da boca do Akatsuki preto e branco.

E correu em passos apressados para a casa dos nossos 9 vilões favoritos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Falando em nosso nove vilões favoritos, vamos ver o que eles estavam fazendo.

Deidara, o artista explosivo... jogava batalha naval com seu parceiro, Tobi.

Itachi, assassino dos Uchiha, preparada um lamen (vencido) para si.

Konan pintava as unhas (lentamente).

Pain trancara-se no quarto.

Kisame, dormia no sofá (roncando alto).

**Tobi: **Seu navio grande agora me pertence, Deidara-senpai!!! n.X

**Deidara: **TOBI, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! VOCÊ ROUBOU, UN!!! Ò.\)9

**Konan: **_(Caramba, calem a boca! ÒÓ)_ ...

Enquanto Tobi e Deidara brigavam, Itachi esperava os três minutos passarem para comer o seu lamen.

Mas ele teve que esquecer sua refeição.

Porque uma figura muito familiar estava parada, em cima da mesa, com um ar desdenhoso.

**Itachi: **Você... **–Ativa o sharingan-**

Claro, não tem como ele esquecer.

Ele, Uchiha Itachi, confrontava seu pior inimigo novamente.

Aquela maldita barata.

E esta apenas ficou encarando.

Apenas Itachi percebeu que aquilo era deboche. Ela estava debochando dele.

NINGUÉM debocha de Uchiha Itachi.

**Kisame: ****-Acordando-** Ei...que barulho é esse na cozinha? OO'

**Deidara: **O Itachi é que tava lá... Tobi, vai ver, un. u.\)

**Tobi: **Mas...mas...

**Deidara: **CALA A BOCA E VAI VER LOGO, UN!!!!!! Ò.\)

**Tobi: **Hai!!! O.X

O Akatsuki mascarado vai até a cozinha.

E a cena que presencia não é muito agradável.

Itachi havia queimado toda a cozinha.

E, alvo de seus olhos escarlates, estava o inseto.

Barata. XD

Agora é a parte onde vocês perguntam: "Como sabem que é a mesma barata"?

Ora, ela com certeza é a única capaz de desviar do Amaterasu.

E isso, todos sabiam muito bem.

**Tobi: **ELA VOLTOU!!!!!!! O.X

**Deidara: ****-Aproximando-se-** Quem voou? Õ.\)

O Akatsuki loiro pousou seus olhos para a sua inimiga mortal.

**Deidara: **VOCÊ, SEU MONSTRINHO, UN!!!!! Ò.\)

**Kisame: **Huh? OO **–Vê a barata-** PEGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Ò.Ò/

A confusão corria solta.

E Konan nem se importava.

Suas unhas estava mais interessantes...

**Deidara: **ALI!!! ELA TÁ ALI!!!

_CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!_

A barata voou até a sala. A Akatsuki parou para olhá-la e sorriu, desdenhosa.

Voltou a pintar suas unhas.

**Deidara: **ELA FOI PRA SALA!!!!!!!! PEGUEM ELA!!!

A porta da cozinha (fechada) foi explodida.

Konan olhou agora para os seus colegas.

E surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

Estavam um trapo. Capas rasgadas, cortes pelo corpo, queimaduras... (de terceiro grau... XD)

Mas ela não estava nem aí.

Voltou às suas unhas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os Akatsukis tinham tudo dentro da mansão.

Até uma enooorme estante de livros.

Mas como ninguém lê os livros daquela estante, ela já estava velha e cheia de cupins.

Era enorme, capaz de soterrar todos.

Se algo do peso de uma barata pousasse por ali, pode ter certeza de que ia desmoronar.

E adivinhem para onde nossa amiguinha foi? n.n

**Deidara: **ELA FOI POR ALI!!! VAMOS!!! ÒÓ

**Kisame: **OMG!!! PAREM, PAREM!!! ÒÓ

Nossos amigos viram que a barata estava prestes a pousar naquela estante. n.n

Eles também perceberam que a barata de voltou para eles, como se soubesse que, se ela pousasse, ia cair. Como se estivesse dizendo "vou pousar..."

**Todos: **NÃO!!! NÃO!!! NÃO!!! O.O

**Itachi: ****-Saiu dali. XD-**

"Vou pousar..."

**Deidara: **NÃÃÃOOOO!!!! O.O

E então, a baratinha pousou. n.n

E a prateleira caiu. Em cima de todos. n.n

Menos de Itachi, que foi o único inteligente o suficiente para sair dali.n.n

Depois da queda, a barata pousou em um livro.

Ao lado dela, Deidara desenterrou sua cabeça. n.n

**Deidara: ****-Levantando uma bandeira branca suspeita-** Nos rendemos, un... T.\)

**Tobi: **Sim, Tobi também se rende... T.X

**Kisame: **Eu também, mas... Deidara, dá pra devolver a minha cueca que você está usando de bandeira? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Eca... O.\)

Como Deidara conseguiu usar a cueca de Kisame como bandeira, nunca saberemos. n.n

Dois dias depois... no ritual para retirar o Hachibi de seu hospedeiro...

**Pain: **Deidara. u.ú

**Deidara: **Sim, chéfis? n.\)

**Pain: **O QUE SIGNIFICA "ISSO"?!?! **–Aponta para uma barata vestida de Akatsuki no dedo onde deveria estar o Orochimaru-**

**Kisame: **É o nosso décimo membro, chefe. n.n

**Pain: **É uma barata. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Hmpf, chéfis, duvido que qualquer vilão que você tenha entrevistado é mais forte que essa barata!!!!!!!! Ela derrotou minhas explosões, metralhadas...

**Pain: **...

**Deidara: **PeloamordeDeus! Ela venceu até o Amaterasu do Itachi, un!!! Ò.\)9

A barata emanou um ar de orgulho.

**Konan: **_(Que barata metida... ¬¬)_

**Pain: **O Amaterasu do Itachi? ¬¬

**Tobi: **Sim!

**Zetsu: **_(Oh...é a barata que eu tinha comido... é melhor deixar quieto... o.o)_

**Pain: **Tem alguma prova? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Reparou que o Itachi andou mei deprimido ultimamente, un?

**Pain: **N averdade, não... ele sempre me pareceu depressivo... o.o

**Itachi: **¬/.\¬'

**Deidara: **Ele teve o orgulho ferido, chéfis... perdeu pruma barata... todos nós perdemos...

**Pain: **Konan... o que rolou durante a minha soneca?????

Konan deu de ombros.

**Deidara: **Achávamos que ela tinha morrido por causa da pisada da Konan, mas não!!!! SOBREVIVEU ATÉ AO ESTÔMAGO DO ZETSU!!! Ò.\)

**Pain: **O.O

**Zetsu: **Ah, então foi isso que eu botei pra fora... o.o

**Todos: **¬¬'

**Pain: **Okay. Resolveremos isso depois de retirarmos o Bijuu. u.ú

Semanas depois, a barata foi aceita como membro formal da Akatsuki. n.n

**FIM. XD**

* * *

Tá, tá... eu sei que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas... dei o melhor de mim, e, alguma hora, meu estoque de comédia acaba, né? XDDD 

Caso encontrem algum erro de português, me perdoem. XDDD Dizem que as baratas vivem um pouco sem as cabeças... o.o

Espero que gostem! Amo vcs!

JA NE!**  
**


End file.
